


King of the Hill

by SugarxSpyce



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Action, Adultrio and new Trouble Trio are handcuffed and locked in a jail cell, Black Whale sinks, Comedy, Crime, Either you are with her or against her, F/M, Her crew is large, Keys are missing, Machi and Shizuku are disguised as Morena's crew, Might add more chapters, Mini Fic, Morena controls the island, Mystery, People who survived are stranded on the island, Sexual thoughts, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarxSpyce/pseuds/SugarxSpyce
Summary: Morena controls the island. You control the bunker that has food, water, and six dangerous criminals.





	King of the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something silly that involved Morena, the adultrio, and new trouble trio. I might add more chapters.

“Hey, take these handcuffs off and let us out of this jail cell right now!” Phinks shouts.

You stand a few inches away from the jail cell inside of a bunker that has canned food, boxed food, and gun ammo organized on shelves near stairs leading up to the exit. There is a bathroom to the right of the stairs, and across from it is a couch that has some stains on it with a small blanket draped across the armrest. The light hanging from the ceiling flickers every so often and makes a constant humming noise.

“Or what?” you say, looking away from him to check the time on your watch. It’s six in the evening; time to eat dinner but there isn’t a stove to cook. Maybe you should return to the beach to see if any cooking pans washed ashore. “I’m hungry. Is anyone hungry?”

“She is ignoring you, Phinks. Perhaps I should kill her and steal the key,” Feitan says to Phinks. Phinks nods his head in agreement.

“I don’t have the key so you would be wasting your time,” you say, shrugging.

“Why don’t you have the key?” Nobunaga asks. He sits down on the only bed in the jail cell and taps his foot on the floor. “I don’t understand why you don’t have the key. What kind of cop are you?”

“I’m not a cop. I’m a pro hunter,” you reply quickly.

“If you aren’t a cop, you should free us,” Feitan says sternly, leaning against the wall.

He has to be kidding, right? Why would ever help the Phantom Troupe? Freeing them means people will die, things will get stolen, and they will somehow escape the island. Once they leave, there is no way to find them again. The best pro hunters have tried to pinpoint their residence and found nothing. The ones who succeeded were killed.

Handing them over to the local authorities once help arrives will be the greatest accomplished you have ever achieved as a pro hunter. The reward per Troupe member is over six billion jenny and the reward for Hisoka is over seven million. Turning them in without a scratch gets you an extra four billion jenny.

 “Is anyone hungry?” you ask again.

The only person to respond is Illumi. He sits down next to Nobunaga and crosses his leg. “Give me the canned hamburger.”

“Canned hamburger?” you say, walking over to the shelves, biting your bottom lip. You spot the can on the top shelf next to canned hotdogs. “I didn’t know they made this.” You look back at the criminals. “Does anyone want one?”

“Want what?” Chrollo looks up from his book at everyone. He sits on a broken wooden chair in the corner of the jail cell with his coat on his lap. “What is she doing?”

“Giving us canned food,” Hisoka answers.

“Shut up! Nobody told you to answer his question!” Nobunaga yells. He points his finger at Hisoka. “The next time you open your mouth, I’m going to kill you.”

If the bounty on their head only required them to be alive, you would tell Nobunaga not to kill Hisoka but since it doesn’t, you could care less. One less person means more food for everyone.

“Did you forget that you can’t kill him? If he dies, we all die,” Phinks reminds Nobunga.

You raise an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Phinks looks at you, clenching and unclenching his jaw. “Your friend used a nen ability to prevent us from killing Hisoka.”

Friend? You didn’t have any friends in the ship and the people who tried talking to you were drunken idiots looking for a good time.

“The person who did this to you isn’t my friend. I’m not sure if you guys knew this or not, but there was a group of people in the ship who had ridiculous nen abilities. One of them could teleport and another could turn invisible. Anyways, their leader had ordered them to help Hisoka in his quest to”-you make air quotes with your fingers. “exterminate the Phantom Troupe.”

“It seems like some of Morena’s followers made it to the island to carry out her orders. They must be extremely loyal to her to do something like that,” Chrollo says.

“Maybe but there are other targets on her list besides the Phantom Troupe,” you say nonchalantly.

Hisoka chuckles. “I didn’t know I had a royal fan.”

“She is the illegitimate child of King Nasubi. I wouldn’t count her as royalty,” Illumi mentions.

Phinks stomps his foot on the floor. “It doesn’t matter. We need to find that bastard and kill them but first”-he looks at you with fire in his eyes “Let us out of here!”

“Even if I wanted to, I don’t have the key. The person who is responsible for handcuffing you and putting you in there has it,” you say honestly.

The person helping Hisoka had an accomplice unless they are a specialist. No. They had to have an accomplice. The Phantom Troupe would have killed them before the handcuffs were shown. Regardless, there are two things bothering you about the situation.

The first is knowledge about the bunker. They must have been to the island several times but that’s impossible. According to the Hunter Association, ships aren’t supposed to sail close to the Dark Continent unless they get approval from the International Permit Agency. And the second is handcuffing and placing the Phantom Troupe and Hisoka inside the jail cell. The accomplice must be a strong nen user who has an ability to control people’s actions.  

If the two are Morena’s followers, trouble awaits once you leave the bunker. You don’t have any nen abilities to defend yourself but you do have two mysterious powers only your parents know about. If the Hunter Association ever found out that you have superhuman strength and immortality, they would have agents in the International Permit Agency dissect you like a rat in a lab.

Nobunaga stands up and pushes Phinks to the side. Phinks growls at him like an angry dog. “Listen, you seem like a nice woman who wants to do the right thing, why don’t you free us and…”

“I don’t have the key. I just said that,” you say, sighing hard. Nobunaga looks back at Feitan who snorts loudly. He blushes hard and looks back at you, feeling embarrassed. “If I had the key, I would tell you and no, I wouldn’t free you. Why would I free murderers for?”

“I’m an assassin,” Illumi says proudly.

Feitan rolls his eyes. “Still a murderer, dumbass.”

“Have you tried looking around the room for the keys?” Chrollo asks you.

You haven’t and you won’t. Finding the keys won’t change the situation nor will it help you escape the island. It will only cause issues, such as deciding which criminal to let out of the jail cell to use the restroom or at least take a shower. Hopefully there is a shower. Please let there be a shower. You don’t want to stay in a bunker that smells like ass.

 “The keys are gone. Now,”-you grab the canned hotdogs and walk over to the jail cell to show the criminals their choices for dinner. “Who wants a hamburger?”

“I want to leave this jail cell,” Phinks hisses.

Illumi walks up to the jail cell bars and waits for you to toss the canned hamburger inside. “I’ll take it and I want some wine.”

“Wine would go well with the hotdogs,” Chrollo says, tapping his finger on the book’s cover.

You toss the canned hamburger inside the jail cell, shaking your head. “There isn’t any wine. There might be bottled water and soda.”

Just maybe.

“Fine, I want a bottled water,” Illumi says annoyed. He picks up the canned hamburger off the floor and opens it up. Inside is a hamburger that has sesame seed buns. He takes it out of the can and inspects it. “There isn’t any cheese. I prefer cheese hamburgers.”

“It’s going to be a long day," you mutter. 


End file.
